From Salem and Back
by Pantheonoftales
Summary: Cassie and Lucas do not get involved in what appears to be or is an incestuous relationship. Sami and Lucas secretly begin to date. Sami, goes and stays with her twin brother Eric, for a few months and comes back eight months pregnant with Lucas's second
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have an affliation with the daytime soap opera, Days of Our Lives.  
  
Author's Note: Cassie and Lucas do not get involved in what appears to be or is an incestuous relationship. Sami and Lucas secretly begin to date. Sami, goes and stays with her twin brother Eric, for a few months and comes back eight months pregnant with Lucas's second and third child (and Eric comes back with her).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Eric slowly crept through the large home, the floor beneath his feet gently creeked as he made his way towards the room, where his twin sister lay asleep and pregnant with her second child.  
  
It had been a mess when he had first purchased the home from a small family for a reasonable price. The yellow paint that once lined the halls was peeled and chipped, and the wooden banster, as well as many of the floor bored had to be replaced. Still, he had been able to do most of the work himself, when he had gotten home from work or after spending time with his ex-girlfriend Shale Waters. It had taken about three months to complete the work but it was done.  
  
Sami had phoned, it was not like any of their other weekly chats that they would have, just to catch up with one another. It was different, the way she was speaking, the panic in her voice. After, one month of that telephone conversation she had arrived, a small suitcase packed with most of the items that she would need for her stay. She had stated that she had to leave Salem, she could no longer accept the hateful glances that she often met when she went out to work or somewhere she would generally travel.  
  
It had been hard, he knew that there were so many factors that she had to go up against including their latest step-mother Katherine Elizabeth Roberts. She had been sort of sweet to them both when they decided to visit their father, but Eric knew of the distaste she had for Sami. He knew that it was a mistake that his sister out of love, commited some of the most vial acts conceivable to man, but the reasoning was still pure. Sami, was mainly fearful for the welfare of her unborn child, the stress that existed and seemed to lurk around every corner of Salem seemed to hold that threat and she could no longer deal, she had nearly lost her precious son William Robert Reed-Roberts when she was eighteen.  
  
"Sami, its time to wake up." Eric whispered softly as he walked over to the blinds that covered the large window and opened them up to allow the sunlight to gently flood into the room. Sami gently stirred from her sleep as she looked around the bright room and moaned. "Can't I sleep for a little longer?" she pleaded with her twin brother. Eric smiled as she gently covered her head with one of the soft, velvet blue pillows that covered her bed, as he pulled off the covers that seemed wrapped around her. Sami quickly tossed the pillow hitting Eric in the dead center of his head, knocking him backwards.  
  
"Sami, you have a doctor's appointment at 3:30." Eric said as he stood up clutching the pillow that had been thrown at him. Sami moaned as flipped over in the bed as she attempted to go back to sleep, trying to resist the wake up call her brother was trying to call her on. "Sami, it is 2:30 in the afternoon, you only have an hour and a half to get ready so wake up and I'll cook you something." Eric said as he slipped out of her room. Sami merely looked at him before getting out of her soft comfortable bed and having to walk on her swollen feet.  
  
Sami slowly made her way into the kitchen after throwing on a long, red sleevless dress that showed of her large, pregnant belly and sat at the large wooden table that sat against the cool blue walls. Eric gently laid down two plates of bacon, eggs, and a few peas and carrots. Sami picked at the food, as she watched her younger brother as he seemed to dig straight into the meal, not caring if any of the food got onto his clothes. Sami had to admit that her brother's cooking had significantly improved since he moved, at first whenever he cooked she would not dare to try the food out of fear of food poisoning or worse. Sami slowly dug her fork into the food and took a bite, surprising it was better than anything he had so far attempted to cook. Her plate was soon empty, as she quickly helped her brother clean up the mess that they had made, before he drove her to the doctor office.  
  
It had been a perfect situation, Sami did not have to worry about the welfare of her unborn child, and she got to spend time with her favourite brother. She had attempted to become friends or even relatively close with Rex but it had not been the same as it would have been with her own twin brother Eric. Rex was a good kid, but he seemed more concerned about Cassie than he would ever about any other Brady or Horton that dared to grace his path. She and Rex did talk occassionally, and he did take care of little Will whenever he could in order to get to know the family that he had lost when he was young.  
  
"I want to go home." Sami whispered as the ever long car ride home from the doctor's ran. Eric sighed, he did not want his sister to leave him yet. She had broughten a little hope into his life. He simply took her hand and sighed. "If you return to Salem, so will I." he stated, hoping that it would be different this time, that his feelings for the beautiful Nicole Walker- Roberts-Kirakis had finally gotten. He had heard many rumors linking her to her young step-grandson Brady Black. "If you want we can leave today." he said unsure of his own words as Sami smiled and hugged him, before running into her own room to pack all the things that she had accumulated since she had moved in with her brother and all the baby items that she and Eric had boughten for the child.  
  
The car ride home had almost been silent except for the soft hum of the car as it made its way to its destination and the music that seemed to flood that speakers that Eric had newly installed into his new car. They had both escaped from Salem, each knowing that the reasons was either to protect themselves from the harm and negativity that seemed to form around the residents of Salem, or/and to protect the ones that they loved the most. The decision to leave was not as hard or difficult as the one to return to their place of origin, where their family lived and had raised them. Throughout the controversaries that seemed to follow them wherever they had decided to go. The small blue sign, shone bright against the car lights, indicating that they were back in Salem.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Please review. No flames. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not have an affliation with the daytime soap opera, Days of Our Lives.  
  
Author's Note: Cassie and Lucas do not get involved in what appears to be or is an incestuous relationship. Sami and Lucas secretly begin to date. Sami, goes and stays with her twin brother Eric, for a few months and comes back eight months pregnant with Lucas's second and third child (and Eric comes back with her). ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Lucas looked out into the darkened night, he had watched as Sami had disappeared out of Salem that night almost seven months ago, without a word or a reason, except that she loved him and that she would one day return when she no longer had to face the prejudices of the city. Will had asked each day where his mother had gone, if she was going to come back and if so when she was going to return to see him. Photos of his mother plastered his bedroom walls, some of them when she was only fifteen and others slowly as she grew up.  
  
He knew that it had been painful for his son, no matter what he said or how brave that he had tried to act for the sake of his father, he knew that Will was in pain, without his mother. He had been involved in more frequent fights with other kids at school when they spoke about the fact that his mother had packed up all of her belongings one day and walked on him, leaving him with only his father. Sometimes, kids started to talk about the fact that his mother had been in jail when he was younger and nearly executed. Will had come home blood dripping out of his nose and suspended from school, more than once.  
  
Lucas could see woman on the patio, she stood alone clutching her soft tan purse as she awaited for someone to answer the door, as she rang the door persitantly. He slowly made his way toward the door, to see his half-sister Jennifer standing impatiently at the door.  
  
"How is Will doing?" was the first thing that seemed to come out of her mouth. As she pushed past Lucas into the sitting room that was once cluttered in junk was now fairly clean. Lucas frowned, as Jennifer sat down on the couch even though he knew it was no longer possible to get rid of his sister who was making daily visits to his apartment that he shared now with eight year old son.  
  
"He is fine, he talked to Sami last week and she promised to phone him in a few days." Lucas said, a bit unhappy that Sami had not requested to talk to him, but only their son that son that was produced on a night that they were both vulnerable and needed someone. Jennifer sighed, she knew that her brother had strong feelings toward the mother of his child and was heartbroken when she had decided to get up and leave Salem.  
  
"How can she be so selfish. I mean she didn't give a damn that she had a son, and she just happened to decided one day out of the blue to leave. And weekly phone calls, that is pathetic." Jennifer stated not noticing the look of anger that flushed across her younger brother's face. But still Lucas knew that Jennifer had a point, she was just speaking out of the mind of another mother, and of the rest of their family when they had heard of Sami's abandonment of William. "I can't tell you what hse was thinking or why she did it, but I do know that she had to have a good reason to get up and leave Salem." Lucas stated as he looked at the drink, part of him wishing it had some or all of it with alcoholic content.  
  
"Dad has come back from Africa and would love to see you and Will sometime." Jennifer said as she pulled out the white envelope with the thick bold print, stating Lucas's name and address across it. Jennifer stayed alittle while longer, before she quickly excused herself claiming that her young daughter was still awaiting her to pick her up from Lydel's home, after she and the girl had, had a disagreement about what they wanted to do and no longer wanted to stay at her friend's house.  
  
His mother and her new husband had stopped by, they had came to check up on him, almost as frequently as Jennifer, but to more of a prying sense. They had never wanted him and Sami to be together, even if they did have a son together. Kate had made up many excuses claiming that she had once been with Lucas's father for what not that long, and they had not been married upon the time he was conceived or even later when he was growing up. Kate had never been particularly fond of Samantha Gene Brady. She had stated several times in most cases she believed that a child deserved a mother, whoever if your mother was Sami Brady it was better if you did not have her as a mother. Roman had never once stated that his daughter was a saint or that he did not approved of the methods that she had used to sometimes ensnare men. Carrie had invitably lost her first husband to Sami, from her trickery but nobody had really cared when they had found out that she had been sleeping with Michael Horton.  
  
Marlena, John, Belle, Rex, and Cassie often stopped by if not to check up on him and Will to stay and chat to see how he was doing and what was new in his life. Cassie was not very amused with the workings of the Salem and had several times had mentioned that she was going to leave, if she was ever given a job opportunity. A firm had hired her, just to do some secretarial work and she had gladily accepted, even though she missed Rex more than she was willing to admit. Rex and Cassie even though they had a psychic link they were still saddened by not having the other around. Lucas sometimes suspected that this was how Sami must have felt without Eric around her.  
  
Belle was not really shy about her feelings for her half-sister Sami, even though she loved her sister very much she was unwilling to admit that she was pleased with her and half of her schemes especially her getting up and leaving her young son, without a mother. Belle had been the first one to come and visit her nephew and Lucas to see what she could do for them, but that had been about it, she had sent gifts before she had left for college outside of Salem, but whenever she was back in Salem she stopped by. Showing Will all of the things that she was involved in university. Will seemed happy by this development and the visits of his grandparents and aunts and uncles, but it had never been the same without his mother being with them.  
  
Lucas sighed, he had to deal with the fact that sometimes he was unable to help his young son, he had heard him have nightmares, and when he called for his mother at night, she would not come, instead it was his father that would come through to his room adn help him thoroughout the horrible nightmares that he suffered. Lucas walked over to the small coffee table and looked at the velvet box that he held within his grasp, the one thing that he wanted desperately to give to Sami but now that she had left he was unable to give it to her. Perhaps, he sometimes thought she had left because of him their relationship had yet to cool of yet their had been some outside objections to it, thus they kept the fact that they were together a secret. He slowly opened the velvet box and looked at the diamond studded ring and gently caressed it before closing the box.  
  
He could hear the door bell gently sound its tune, as he made his way to the door. The beautiful blond hair woman stood outside the door and quickly embraced him. "Sami" was all he could whisper as he hugged her in shock, before Eric pushed past him into the large apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Please review. No flames. 


End file.
